


A Rumor Believed

by Kashimalin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Doubt, F/M, Not Cheating, Reader is a Student at the Monastery, Rumors, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimalin/pseuds/Kashimalin
Summary: A rumor about Sylvain quickly spreads throughout the monastery, and when it reaches your ears, you’re not sure who to believe.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Kudos: 80





	A Rumor Believed

You had heard the rumors.

They had traversed the school grounds in a day, shared across tables in the dining hall or whispered in the corner of the library. Since you were never one to engage in such exchanges, Annette had to inform you of the unfortunate news.

Sylvain had cheated on you. 

Initially, you thought it would be easy to cast off. You went through your afternoon classes with confidence – but as more and more people began to come up to _you_ and ask about the validity of the rumors, you found your focus wavering. Thoughts strayed elsewhere during lectures, and you found yourself believing them more and more.

Sylvain had promised to be nothing but loyal to you, and it had proven true so far. His flirting was restricted to you and you alone, and he was wholly devoted to your love and happiness. You were proud of his ability to keep that vow, and he seemed confident in his ability to keep it.

And yet, your mind had blown it completely out of proportion. It was impossible to tell what was truth and what was fiction anymore – whether he had been seen alone with that girl in the armory, if had made them swear to not tell anybody, if he had actually declared his love for you and been punched by the girl he had been making out with – and your mind felt like it was in shambles.

So when you saw Sylvain coming towards you for the final class of the day, you turned on your heel and ran back towards your dormitory. You ignored him calling out, only pushing yourself to run faster and up the stairs to your room. Slamming the door shut, you swore to stay in there for the remainder of the day.

Dedue and Ashe came by at dinnertime, knocking politely and asking if you wanted them to escort you and eat with you. You apologized and opted to stay in your room, which they respected.

Sylvain never once knocked. _Definitely guilty,_ your mind encouraged. _He hasn’t even come by to see you._

The clock chimed the hours – six then seven – and when you finally glanced up and saw it was nearly eight, you decided that it was worth heading to the dining hall for a late dinner of whatever was left. Maybe you could help with dishes to make up for being there so late.

When you opened the door, you were stunned to glance out and see someone sitting right outside.

“Sylvain?”

At the sound of your voice, his head snapped up, his face lighting up with a smile.

“Hey! Are you feeling better?” He scrambled to his feet, taking hold of your hands. “I’ve been out here since you ran away from class, and I knew that you were upset. Reassuring you might have worked, but I know that you prefer taking the time to calm down on your own before I approached. Because you were definitely frustrated and mad _at_ me.” 

“Well, I’m… I’m calm now. And hungry—!” Your stomach echoed your words, and Sylvain snickered. “Don’t laugh!”

“Hey, it’s okay. Here. Go back in your room, and I’ll be right back. Dinner was too good to miss tonight, so I’ll apologize to you by getting food.” Pressing a quick kiss to your forehead, he sprinted back down the hall, ignoring Hubert’s call to _stop running_. Unable to help your smile, you went back into your room.

When Sylvain returned, he was carrying a covered basket, filled to the brim with rolls filled with meats, a clearly-smuggled bowl of berries and chopped fruits, and two slices of cake. He offered you first picks, smiling wide as you dug in.

“Go ahead,” he said as you watched him silently take one of the rolls. “I know you want to ask.”

“Are… Are you cheating on me?” The words burned your tongue. You wanted nothing more than to take them back – swallow them down and never speak ill of him again. _How could I think he was guilty when he smiles like that, and treats me like this?_

He shook his head. “I’m not. I know, I know, it’s my word against theirs, but the rumor’s not true. But the truth is: some people are upset that I’m not flirting with them and spending all my time with you. The jealousy and frustration is starting to spread, and they made up that rumor so that you would get upset and break up with me.” He blows out a sigh. “I didn’t even go near the armory this morning. They could have picked a more convincing place.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Dimitri and Annette tried to put a stop to the rumors, but they spread too quickly for them to contain it. Everyone’s worried about us, and they kept stopping by the room to ask me if you were okay.”

You felt fresh tears well up in your eyes, and you forced a smile to keep them at bay. “I guess they just didn’t get to everyone in time. I’m sorry I doubted you, Sylvain.”

“It’s okay. I know you struggled with my flirting and such early on, and I didn’t make a good reputation for myself.” He shifted closer on the bed, holding his arms open. “C’mere. You want a hug to stop those tears?”

You dove into his arms, throwing them about his torso and snuggling against this chest. He pressed several kisses to the top of your head, lips trailing down to crest over your forehead and kiss at the corners of your eyelids.

“Thank you, Sylvain,” you whispered against his cheek. “I love you.”

“And I love only you, too. Thank you for trusting me. I’m sorry that I don’t make your life easy sometimes. I’ll keep making it up to you, okay?” He squeezed you tighter, warm hands rubbing your back and tucking his chin against your shoulder.

“Okay. And I’ll keep loving you, too. I promise.” You squeezed back, curling yourself up further in his arms. Humming contentedly, you felt your eyelids grow heavy, Sylvain’s soft massage lulling you to sleep.


End file.
